Saucy Tales
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: Hinata centric. A collection of somewhat smutty ficlets involving Hinata's innocence and the hormones of Konoha's male teenagers, and definitely more. Chapter 3, featuring Kakashi!
1. Neji: Hair Envy

**a/n: **I've decided to do a Hinata-centric ficlet collection. No specific pairing; though you'll probably see more of SasuHina.

* * *

"Neji-_nii-san_... I'm very envious of you."

Before the sitting Hyuuga Neji was someone he found to be very attractive, who had blossomed over the years into a beautiful, teenage girl. His cousin Hinata was no longer the weakling he harbored malicious hate for, but a lady with breasts that could not be compared to other girls in _Konohagakure _of whom his hormonal side succumbed to. To his luck, Hinata's cleavage was something he could see clearly from his position as she knelt before him with harmless intention.

"_Nii-san_, I want your hair. It's so shiny and... and... _long_." She marveled, leaning into him – unaware that Neji now has a first-class view down her fish-net top.

"H-Hinata-_sama_..." He began, intending to tell her of how inappropriately close she was. But this view was just too _good _to resist.

"_Nii-san_, your hair's longer than mine, isn't it?" In her usual naïve voice – if not, _more _innocent than usual – Hinata spoke and leaned closer, planting her hand on the bamboo-matted floor dangerously close to his groin. She raised her free hand to caress his locks, of which she was too busy admiring to take notice of her own risque position.

"Hinata-_sama_..." Neji voiced in a more firm tone, but not firm enough for Hinata was still at it.

"Nii-san, tell me your secret. How do you get your hair to be so... so... pretty?" She sighed, and he could smell her sweet breath fanning his face – and it was turning him on even more. He eyed her slightly-parted lips, cherubic and soft. He wanted to devour her lips and to plunge his tongue into the warm crevice of her mouth.

Her hands traveled up to his shoulders, gripping them softly and forcing him to lean towards her – Hinata wanted to see more of his luxurious hair. Her head now hovered slightly over his, and she got what she wanted – the satisfying view of her cousin's envy-worthy locks.

"Hi-Hinata-_sama..." _Neji's view was _different t_o say the least. His nose was millimeters away from touching the soft mounds of Hinata's breasts. He intended to hold his breath, fearing that if he made even the littlest move, he would no doubt make contact.

A horrifying thought trickled into his mind, what if his uncle walked in? It would be the end of his life if Hyuuga Hiashi were to see them in such ribald positions.

"_Nii-san! Nee-chan!_"

_Oh, no..._ Neji shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth intensely. His younger cousin pranced into the room, seeming all hyped up about something. Neji sensed Hinata's retreating figure, and slowly he opened his eyes.

There Hanabi was, standing beside her kneeling sister, with a look on her face that could be described by no other words but 'wicked'. "Sorry, guys," She said with an apologetic look on her face, which Hinata seemed to buy – but Neji wasn't convinced in the slightest, "Am I interrupting... whatever you were... doing?" She said between momentary pauses, intensifying the worry in Neji's head.

Luckily, Hinata answered for him, "I was just admiring _Nii-san's _hair. Don't you think it's beautiful, Hanabi?" The sixteen year old maiden sighed.

"Hm... I guess." A frown made itself apparent upon Hanabi's face. In truth, she was disappointed that there was nothing scandalous going on between her two older relatives. "_Ano... Nee-chan, watashi... watashi..._" Hanabi began, tears beginning to form in her pale eyes. She sniffled a few times, then buried her face into her hands.

At this, Neji forgot about his hard-on and glared at his crying cousin with incredulity. The sight of Hanabi crying was too ...unbelievable.

Hinata responded immediately with concern clear in her eyes, and rose to care for her younger sibling. "Oh, what's the matter, Hanabi-_chan? Daijoubuka?_"

Little did the two know, Hanabi was feigning distress. Sure, Neji had some clue as to how sly the little girl was, but he'd never seen her cry before. And Hinata... she was just plain gullible when tears were involved.

"Oh, _onee-chan_!" Without warning, Hanabi lunged at Hinata with open arms with enough force to knock her sister down. She was attempting to make it seem like it was purely accidental.

With an exclaim, Hinata fell indeed, backwards into Neji.

Poor Neji.

He bit his lower lip, trying his utmost best not to release a harsh groan. The throbbing pain in his crotch intensified, at the same time unbidden pleasure exploded. He could feel the softness of Hinata's buttocks. Trapped, Neji could do nothing.

"S-sorry, Neji-_nii-san_!" Hinata stammered, with Hanabi crying in her arms. "Tell me what's wrong, Hanabi-_chan_. Why are you crying?"

Feeling Hinata shift, Neji exhaled gruffly.

Hanabi continued her convincing sobs, and spoke incoherently – until she realized, with an unnoticed glance, that her cousin was nearly drooling. Hastily, the girl stood up and dashed out of the room.

"_Chotto matte kudasai!_" Hinata tried to inhibit her younger sister, but soon fell distracted to a minor discomfort. Her hand traveled, slipping down past her buttocks, right onto Neji's groin. _Something's pressing against..., _her thought went unfinished after she recognized the source of discomfort. "Ah!" Hinata blushed furiously, and scrambled out of his lap. "_Gomen, nii-san!_ I didn't mean to!"

Neji didn't respond for he was rendered unconscious when Hinata unwittingly stroked and squeezed him.

* * *

**a/n: **Yay, for pervertedness! Oh, and another note, I'll be incorporating the Japanese language into this for sure, but they'll be simple words. However, if there are those who have trouble understanding, please don't hesitate to ask me for the translation. If you prefer, I'll start to put the translations at the end of every ficlet/chapter. Thanks for reading. n.n


	2. Sasuke: Wet Dream

**a/n**: Toledo! I did better than I thought with the first chapter! Thank you very much for reviewing! You've made me one happy author. T.T Now, I give you chapter two - in which Hinata's not so... innocent. x3

* * *

Girls, stupid girls. Why the hell were they always following him around? It was getting past annoying, to the extent of Uchiha Sasuke wanting to wipe out the whole, goddamned species. Yes, he considered them to be an entirely different species from himself. _Homo sapiens _his ass.

"Maybe if they weren't all so friggin' crazy," he muttered angrily once he'd arrived home with a ripped sleeve, torn pants, and finger-prints of rabid females all over him. He began to regret coming back to Konoha. Why didn't he just take on a new identity and live in another village, where he could have found peace? The possibilities of being marked as a missing-nin for the rest of his life wasn't sounding all that bad when he compared it to being chased by girls the rest of his life.

Too tired to even fill his own stomach with food, Sasuke trudged into his room, stripped himself of his ruined clothes, and went straight into bed. And as he lay in it, he began to evaluate each girl he ever encountered.

Sakura struck him as bipolar.

Karin, she definitely got the psycho-rapist air hanging about her.

Ino was an annoying loudmouth.

Tenten's voice sounded too whiny and shrilly for him.

Temari was too macho for his liking.

Hinata was... innocent.

No, that was too vague of a judgment. When his thoughts of her expanded, he became more and more curious as to what kind of girl Hinata was. Yes, to be honest with himself, he knew very little about girls. Hell, even Naruto knew more about girls than him.

Enough about the _dobe_. When was the last time he'd seen her? He tried to recall his childhood days, and successfully managed a mental image of Hinata. Short, dark hair. Pale, Byakuugan eyes. Nothing _that _appealing about her, especially when she wore those baggy clothes of hers.

But what appealed him the most was the fact that Hinata was completely not attracted to him, unlike the other 99.9 percent of the girls in Konoha. It was rare, indeed. And it was this rarity that made him want to know her more, and maybe even the desire of possessing her lingered in his mind.

_What is she like now?_

The next day began with the same events, as usual. Shower, search for not-ruined uniform, breakfast, brush teeth, chased by girls, school, et cetera, et cetera. That was until he noticed a lavender colored _and _scented note paper in his locker at the end of the day. Sasuke, after putting his indoor shoes into his locker, held the piece of parchment deftly between his fingers.

The note read: _"Please meet me on the rooftop. I'll be expecting you. -Hinata H."_

This was definitely a surprise to Sasuke, after just thinking about her last night – this was too good to be purely coincidental. Feeling a bit decent and nice today, Sasuke decided that he'd oblige her. Besides, this would be a good method of getting to know the Hyuuga girl a bit more.

As Sasuke made his way up to the roof, he thought to himself, _how did she get the guts to write me a note? _He pondered this with the utmost seriousness. He remembered her to be very reluctant.

Arriving at the promised place, he saw no signs of her. "Figures." He muttered. She probably chickened out the last minute. He waited for a few long seconds, crossing his taut-muscled arms over his sinewy chest impatiently. Deciding that she wouldn't be coming, he turned around to leave. The Uchiha immediately acknowledged the presence of a girl, a little ways from him.

He noticed the deep sapphire tint of her long tresses, the lavender-mist hues of her large eyes, the way the softest breeze would slightly lift her skirt and expose a bit of her well-formed thighs.

"Move," he said curtly, and brushed past her. He was nearing the door leading to the staircase when she abruptly called out.

"_Ma-matte kudasai(1), _Uchiha-_san_!"

Sasuke stopped, and slowly faced her. Until he heard her gentle voice, it didn't occur to him that this ...sexy girl was the writer of the note.

"I'm sorry, I'm l-late." She said, bowing apologetically. "I had to talk w-with Kurenai-sensei."

Yep, this was definitely Hinata Hyuuga – with her stuttering and immense shyness.

"_Iya(2)._" He said, putting his hand into his pocket. The two began to walk, shortening the distance in between. "Did you write this?" Sasuke asked, withdrawing the note from his pocket.

Hinata, Sasuke realized from this close proximity, had a look he was unable to identify on her sweet, heart-shaped face. Her lush lips were ever-so-slightly parted and there was a glimmering shine in her eyes.

Without warning, she closed the distance between them, colliding into him. The note fell, forgotten.

Shock, sweet shock, jolted through his body at her action. Hinata pressed herself into him: her head resting on his chest, her ample breasts flattening against his abdomen, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt, her thigh brushing against his groin – stimulating him. It was a bold move on her part.

"Since last night..." She began, eyes closed – distress apparent in her expression, "I- I wasn't able to stop thinking about ...about you, Uchiha-san."

"Hyuuga..." It was all he could say, her name. He was appalled.

"I-I think only about you, now, Uchiha-san. Whenever I try to think of Naruto-kun... it's you that appear in my mind." She whispered. "I can't breathe..."

_Holy shit._ Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Uchiha-san," She called his name. "Uchiha-san..." Hinata lifted her head, and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Make love to me..."

He was left speechless; however, his gaze remained upon her.

"Please. Right now." She begged, releasing her breaths in the sweetest manner. "I- I can't stand it anymore."

"H-Hyuuga..." He was near his breaking point. Sasuke was rock-hard. He wanted her. No doubt about it.

His hesitance, however, made Hinata think otherwise. "Uchiha-san, y-you don't like me?" She drew back.

"N-no! Th-that's not it." Oh, even the great Uchiha Sasuke was reduced to stuttering at her pleas. "Actually, I've... I've been thinking about you, too."

"I'm so happy!" She sighed, and embraced him fully, molding her body into his. But it lasted only for a few seconds. Soon, Hinata pulled away again. Eyes downcast, the girl lifted his left hand and – even more to his surprise – placed his palm on her breast, and forced his hand to squeeze. As she did so, Hinata gasped suggestively. Grabbing the other hand, the beautiful girl placed it at the junction of her thighs and pleaded, "Touch me. Don't make me wait. Please!"

Sasuke, though his face showed only surprise, found delight in having Hinata in his hands. He marveled at the softness of her breasts, they were just the right size – ample, but not too massive. He relished at the slick secretion on his fingers, given off from her moist feminine parts. And he began to revel in the pleasured noises she emitted at his nurturing.

The incessant beeping finally infiltrated his mind, and Sasuke jolted awake. _Shit! _He cursed mentally, looking at his digital clock as he mashed the off button. It was past eight AM.

"Argh! I'm late!" He threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. Now exposed to air, Sasuke could feel a coldness he usually felt when his clothes were damp. Surveying himself, he noticed sticky splotches in his boxers. Immediately, his eyes traveled to his bed. "Shit." It was a complete mess. There was discharged liquid everywhere. Sasuke hypothesized that it must've seeped through the fabric of his boxers. And despite it, he was still throbbing in pain – his member seeming to beg for more release.

It struck him then, that since last night was Friday – that meant today was Saturday.

Luckily, he would be able to do what he was _needing _to do. He was bound to masturbate soon, anyway.

_Oh, what the hell_, he thought. Since his sheets were a mess, he might as well do it here. With that intent, he began to search the contents of his dream – for Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

_1. P-please wait!_

_2. It's no problem._

* * *

**a/n: **Sasuke! Who would've thunk? xD Yay, two dirty chapters in two days! -coughcoughhitreviewyouknowyouwanttocoughcough- Thanks for reading. n.n


	3. Kakashi: Lacking Control

**a/n: **I feel like I'm betraying Sasuke and all SasuHina fans. x.x'

* * *

"Please, give me some more, Sensei. It tastes so _good._"

Kakashi's hand trembled, and without much notice, the _sake-_filled cup slid out of his grasp and onto his torso. The mess did little to stir him out of his stupor. No, he was too transfixed on the sight presented before him... too transfixed on her smooth tongue, as it ran over her lush, pouting lips.

This ravishing female with midnight-blue tresses, alluring lavender-hued eyes, and deliciously smooth skin. The way she sat before him, her pose... it wanted to make him run his tongue all over her.

_No! Self-control!_ He strained, gritting his teeth, pressing his lips firmly under the dark layer of cloth veiling his face. _Self-control, Kakashi!_

How did it come to this? He was only to tutor her, to help her with a few ninjutsu-based problems for her physics class. He knew he shouldn't have asked her to "stop by", but he'd made an exception in Hinata's case. He knew of her timid disposition and he was not at all expecting that something like this would ever happen. He knew Hinata was not _that _kind of girl; that was unless... Hinata was drunk, much to his surprise.

"Oh, Sensei, look what you did... the precious _sake..." _Hinata slurred, her intoxication compelling her to move towards him, in a cat-like fashion. Without the slightest hesitation, she climbed atop him, gently forcing the edge of his taut shirt upward. Her eyes have never left the spot where sake had spilled. And now...

"Hi-Hinata..." Kakashi gulped, attempting to slide backward, away from her. But she pressed him. He was beyond tempted. He wanted nothing more right now than to touch her, to plunge his tongue into the sweet crevice of her mouth, to bury himself inside her. The image in his mind was glorious. He wanted Hinata so badly.

He became undone exactly when he felt the soft, slick muscle teasing. Kakashi exhaled harshly as he expelled a loud groan.

Hinata had forced him to part his legs as she lay in between them, her breasts pressed against his groin, face centimeters away from his abdomen to lick away at the spilled liquid of intoxication. "Mm, _oishii(1)_..."

He was breathing raggedly by this point. And Hinata's ministrations traveled lower and lower, until he felt the line of his pants being tugged at. "No, Hinata!" Kakashi let out, now noticing that she intended to get the _sake_ that seeped through the fabric of his lower garment as well.

Too late.

Her delicate hands had freed his surging manhood. Out of embarrassment, he shut his eyes tightly when he heard her pleased gasp. Despite the number of women he'd bedded, he felt outrageously inexperienced in Hinata's compelling presence. Was it because he'd never expect such behavior from her? He didn't understand.

"Haah," Kakashi let out a harsh exhale once more when he felt her velvety lips on the tip of his shaft. He refused to look at her, or he might do something he'd regret; but Hinata was really pushing him far beyond his limits and self-control. _Her tongue..._ The bursting feeling in his lower regions was beginning to intensify, and Kakashi knew he'd never be released unless he sheathed himself within her. "Hinata, let me have you!" His tone was urgent, needy.

The Hyuuga, clearly still hazed from the alcohol, stopped and gazed up at him. Without warning, his hands shot out to grip her body – one at her waist, the other at her arms. Kakashi frantically pushed everything off the surface of the desk, and easily lifted the slender girl. He intended to penetrate her from behind, because that was the position he was most accustomed to. He wanted leverage, more than anything, and women usually never seemed to mind.

Hinata was barely conscious of what was going on as she lay on her stomach, her head was too entrapped in the alcohol high.

The copy-nin removed her lower garment, and the sight of her smooth, rounded buttocks made his movements even hastier. Frenzied with unbearable need, Kakashi placed the tip of his shaft against her nether lips, and he thrust his his frontward, pushing his whole length into her.

The penetration was real, and it momentarily knocked Hinata out of her high. She felt a stinging pain, and the tears welled. "_Itai._" It was barely a whisper.

Kakashi's fingers pressed even more firmly, wrapping around her tiny waist, as he continued with his powerful, surging movements. With his head thrown-back, he was completely unaware of the few droplets of blood that fell on the wooden floor and scattered paper. The feeling couldn't be compared to anything else. It was extraordinary. Hinata was extraordinary.

When the burning sensation of the rip was no more, Hinata felt slightly at ease. She could feel him within her, hitting her spot every with every thrust. Her tears were no longer tears of pain, but now of pleasure. She was beginning to mewl before she even realized it. "_K-kimochi(2)..._" The pressure heightened and heightened until it sent her over the edge, into complete bliss.

At his climax, Kakashi had thrown himself into her as far as possible, and held her closely. Tremors shook every inch of him as he ejaculated, emptying every last drop into her.

His legs began to falter now, and slowly, Kakashi lowered himself onto the floor with Hinata in his arms. It was then Kakashi noticed the scattered, crimson droplets across the floor and on her thighs. Remorse speared through him, and his eyes widened. Weakly he said her name, "H-Hinata... you're a vir- you were a virgin?" He corrected himself grudgingly, and looked into her eyes. She seemed to have slightly sobered up.

Her response was a weak yet sincere smile as she lay in his arms. Slowly, Hinata's hand traveled up to his face, tracing the defined contours of his jaw. "I want to see you, Kakashi-sensei... please."

He looked into her eyes, and decided that he'd grant her wish, with what he'd put her through tonight. For the first time in a long, long while – Kakashi would reveal his face to someone. Sighing softly, he nodded and slowly hooked his finger on the edge of the threaded-mask.

As the fabric showed more of his facial features, Hinata's eyes widened with awe.

Save for the scar marring his right eye, his features were absolutely flawless. He had perfectly chiseled lips, with a straight nose, and a strong chin.

"Why do you hide such a handsome face, Kakashi-sensei?" She whispered, trailing her index finger over his lower lip.

"Why do you hide such an amazing body, Hinata?" He countered. And she understood then. "I don't want to be like Sasuke." He laughed.

Hinata imagined the Uchiha, with all those girls chasing after him – never giving him any peace. Soon, she found herself giggling along with her sensei.

Silence hung shortly afterwards, and Hinata fell into a deep slumber.

On the morrow, she would barely realize what had happened that night.

* * *

_1. "Mm, yummy..."_

_2. "It feels good..."_

* * *

**a/n: **This was supposed to be the fourth shot for Saucy Tales. I intended to make ShikaHina for the third, but I'm kind of stuck on a certain part. So I changed the order. xD The next one will be ShikaHina, promise.


End file.
